


<授权翻译> That Which Feels Right / 我心归处 by o0kaymawn0o

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Incest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Sam, Dominant Dean, Dominant Sam, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Online Dating, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, self prep
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam一直在和一个叫AC/DC的陌生人聊天。他们不知道彼此真正的名字，不知道对方长什么样子。然而最后的结果实在是个大惊喜。难道他们注定如此？注定要表露所有饱受压抑的感情？当他们最后发现自己一直在和自己的哥哥/弟弟调情时，温家兄弟会作何反应？</p>
            </blockquote>





	<授权翻译> That Which Feels Right / 我心归处 by o0kaymawn0o

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Which Feels Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508318) by [o0kaymawn0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/o0kaymawn0o). 



> 我不知道这个故事我准备了多久…但是，好吧，它感觉再正确不过了！：D. 灵感来源于我和我最好朋友的一次对话，她跟我说了她经历过的与本文类似的事情，而这让我的脑洞大开了！

That Which Feels Right/ 我心归处

 

*****

   Sam喜欢离开家为自己的未来奋斗，那种真正为自己而活的感觉。逃离猎鬼是他人生中做过的最棒的决定之一，他一点儿也不后悔。如果有什么例外，那他觉得离家唯一的遗憾就是没法儿再看到Dean，他的哥哥。

   尤其是在他们还小的时候，他俩像胶水一样整体粘在一块儿。只要没有被分开的必要，他们就在一起，肩并着肩坐在沙发上。Sam认为这是因为他们成长的方式和其他兄弟不同，所以才有了所谓温家兄弟的相互依赖。Sam稍微好点儿，他拥有自己小小的自由，而Dean似乎不能忍受Sam居然有私人空间，他一刻也不能忍受Sam离开他的视线。他们俩都知道，Dean天生就是个猎人，那种基因在他血液里流动，他永远不会放弃狩猎。然而，在狩猎的机会来临而Sam没法儿紧随其后的时候，Dean的脸上会出现明显的犹豫。

   七个月了，Sam把那个世界尘封在了回忆里。现在的他在斯坦福交了些朋友，他们和过去在狩猎过程中碰到的人没什么两样，对他来说都没有任何意义。他对他们展现一个puppy 一样的表情，突然之间他们就会开始讨好他—像对待圣旨一样听从他的每一句话。Sam无意识中发出一声嗤笑。他已经为一个考试复习了几个小时，但回忆还是悄悄爬进脑海。Sam更愿意把这归结于简单的拖沓。但显然他知道那些思绪不断在他潜意识边缘徘徊的愿意。他只是不愿意相信自己居然没法儿控制那些情绪。

   想起那些客户打开门发现门口站了两个英挺帅气的陌生男人时的表情，Sam还是会笑起来，他和Dean各自拥有的漂亮笑容总能让人们惊讶得说不出话来。当然有时候Dean的举止会被理解为鲁莽和缺乏耐心，这算是个难题。而Sam处理事情的方式更细微，用真挚的表情和适时的眼神将人们慢慢绕进去。Dean过后会嘲笑他的弟弟，他会说他怀疑在办案过程中他是不是错过了些什么东西，这指的就是Sam短时间内仅仅用一个表情就搞定了那些可怜的家伙，接着他还会进而怀疑Sam私底下其实是个巫师。

   Sam咬着笔盖继续一个人傻笑，他把书翻到下一页，眼睛盯着书页。他觉得无聊极了。尽管他很享受学习，但今晚他似乎无论如何也没法把心放到学习上。这也许和那个同他在网上聊天的家伙有关。起初Sam告诉自己这只是好玩罢了。这个男人能用一条短信就使他膝盖发软。前几天Sam射在了裤子里，在和这个男人来来回回，聊了十分钟后…

  那天他们玩得很激烈…

  他们从没有见过对方，也没有向对方描述过自己，而是建议把对方想象成自己最渴望的样子。当然，Sam不是个一下子就被另一个男人搞定的人。相反，他更倾向于认为是自己，不定时发给对方一些大尺度私密的照片，使对方的老二紧绷在裤子里（至少，在Sam感觉只有自己一个人饥渴得喉咙发干时，他会这样想）。

   但这个人貌似该死的冷静。他每次打字之前都会停一会儿，先思考，再说出他想对Sam干的事儿。这不公平。因为Sam有室友。所以每次在读这个陌生人具体想对他做的事时，Sam都要自己一个人躲起来。对，从不止一个层面来说，这都太困难了。Sam脸颊发红，牙齿啃咬着塑料笔盖。

   他必须见到这个男人。

  他们约好了。

   只是…

    不，他已经不能不见他。理想上来说，Sam想好好挑弄他，让他知道他不只拥有长腿和酒窝，他还知道怎样使用它们让对方求饶。

   说到这个的话…

   好吧，Sam承认自己在某个时刻屈服了，把手机号码给了这个男人。不是他常用的那个，而是他在来斯坦福时随手拿的一个。他那时想要至少一个Dean找不到他的东西。只要一个。

 

 给手机解锁，Sam看了下新信息。

**Hey, Stanford.   ：）**

   这是Sam的名字。他们不知道对方的名字，因此这个名字是他们拥有的全部了。

**怎么了，** **AC/DC?**

好吧，Sam其实对这个名字不太感冒。但是这个家伙引用了一句歌词，让Sam想起了他的哥哥并起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。在这之后，这个名字就固定下来了。

** 我的老二。我希望能把它放进某个又紧又热的地方。 **  
****

Sam打了个冷战，长吸一口气。

  **你的手还不够好吗？**

  **它勉强能完成任务，但你的嘴更销魂，又湿又热在我的老二上滑动。闭上眼睛想象一下，** **Stanford** **。**

**我不是说过了吗。没那么容易。**

**狗屁。你说的全是废话。五分钟之内我保证可以就地把你压在身下，你弓着背俯在那儿，紧致粉红的小洞在我眼前颤抖，等着我好好填满你。**

Sam扔开手机，在床上坐立不安。天哪，这家伙难道写过下流话的书吗？这样他还怎么打败他？

  他重新拿起手机回了一条。

  **你凭什么认为一定是你操我而不是反过来**

   嗯，这个应该能难倒他。

  靠，才怪。

  **就算你是** **top** **我也能让你四肢着床跪下来。如果你是** **top** **，那你百分之百压抑了你身上渴望被占有被命令被推到地板上操的那一部分，我会让你的老二碰都没被碰一下就射满整个地板。或者，你发的那些你小洞的照片只是为了让我看一看？** **Stanford** **？**

   AC/DC说得貌似有道理。但这一点儿也没减少Sam的烦躁，这家伙的冷静太过分了。Sam根本没法回。他想不出任何能说的话。除了命令这个混蛋赶紧过来赶紧把他说的话付诸行动。

   他的手机又响了。Sam看也不看摸到手机打开短信信箱，仔细地阅读。

**我不是有耐心的人，** **Stanford** **。就算靠想象力咱们也能玩得很爽，可我现在想要吃点真正的肉了。所以，你那儿周围有酒吧吗？**

   Sam必须做决定了。他要么跟着老二走，要么跟着理智走。此时此刻，肉欲不费吹灰之力赢得战役，但他还是要再想想。如果这家伙实际上是个变态，Sam相信自己可以轻易打倒他。他很强—他有个好老师。在格斗的时候Dean可从来没放过水。额，尽管他们最后所处的那些姿势，咳咳，是本可以避免的…

    不管怎么说，Sam所会的一切都是Dean教的。Sam觉得自己经验丰富，并且具有常识和意识能保持警惕。也许自己想太多了？也许他可以试一试看接下来会发生什么？现在的有利条件远远超过不利。而且，Sam下意识觉得自己必须见到这个男人。

  而且他以后还能用这点对付他，毕竟，AC/DC才是那个先屈服要见面的人…即使Sam已经无数次用手指打出了相同的信息…好吧，显然他俩没什么不同。

  或者他可以表现得酷一点？假装自己下周有许多事要做，让AC/DC受煎熬？

** 这儿有个酒吧。但我不一定会来。 **

**你在玩火，** **Stanford** **。**

**我说了不确定啊，到时候的事谁知道。**

**所以你的打算是看我会不会每晚都出现等你？**

**也许…**

**你认为我真有那么想要你而你又值得我那样？**

**谁知道呢？**

**从我开始和你聊天以来我都可以和别人上三十次床了，我全部拒绝了他们，因为我想只狠狠射进你屁股里，让你的小洞第二天都还流着我的精液。**

 三十次？这可真够多的。如果他没吹牛，那这家伙肯定是超级超级帅才能吸引这么多人的“性趣”。哦操…为什么他的话会让他无比兴奋？那根本就不可能，他肠道里的精液会变干，才不会流出来，但这个想法真的撩起了Sam的性欲…

    **如果你愿意在酒吧等我那么久，那你可以尽情猜测。你要是走到我面前，说** **AC/DC,** **我会回答。：** **D**

**亲** **爱的，你将会见到整个房间里最辣的男人，你会膝盖着地倒下来。**

**你可真不要脸。**

**凭借我的名声，这可不是不要脸。**

**我们们到时候就看看你到底是不是名不虚传了。**

**你不仅会看到它，你还会亲身感受它承受它让他填满你的小洞。**

**说的真好。**

**别装得跟你还没硬一样，** **Stanford** **。**

**拜托，你才是硬了** **的那个人。**

**操，你完了，** **bitch** **。五分钟后检查你的邮箱。**

  Sam瞪着他的手机。AC/DC是打算发张我自己的照片让我闭嘴吗？Sam记得自己才是唯一发过照片的人啊—这完全是因为他大多数情况下他都对下流话毫无抵抗力。

  他会发什么呢？Sam不禁想到。那可能是他的脸或其他的什么Sam没法确定，但他非常焦躁。不知道对方的长相让整件事情变得更加有趣…而且他不敢保证见到对方的脸不会毁了自己长久以来的幻想。

  五分钟过去了，Sam里面打开邮箱，新邮件名字：看了这个之后再告诉我你真的没硬。吞了吞口水，Sam打开邮件下载了七个附件。第一张图片就让他瞪大了眼睛，一根又粗又长的阴茎被握在一只看起来很有力的手里—青筋暴起，硕大的蘑菇头上留着大量前液。Sam的老二在裤子了跳了一下。在收到邮件之前他就硬了。这么多东西折磨着他今晚还怎么睡啊。还有白日梦。要是他好不容易睡着了，他的梦里肯定还是充满了这些照片。

  他一张一张滑下去，赞叹对方的肌肉线条，结实的腹肌，紧绷的皮肤和分布在肌肉上的褐色雀斑。现在Sam的牛仔裤紧得让人难受了。他要脱裤子。他现在唯一想要的只有边想象着这根阴茎恣意撞进他的身体里边手淫到高潮射满自己全身。

  为什么他要有室友？难道学校就不能给他个单人房？这样他就可以和这个男人见面把他带回学校和他鬼混到昏天黑地？Sam认为AC/DC不会享受到所有乐趣。因为他会好好伺候这根老二直到它再也承受不了更多求着Sam让它解放。

 好吧这一定会极有乐趣。Sam不确定自己到时候能说得上话。这个男人似乎是个总是掌控全局的人。对，没错儿，Sam喜欢这样。他等不及要体验这个。但Sam也喜欢展示一下自己的功夫…

** 告诉我你还没硬。 **

  Sam没有回。

 

******

  Sam来到学校旁边的那间酒吧门前，觉得自己的心都要跳出喉咙眼了。是的，他最终觉得现身。他们会找到对方，用发短信或其他的什么方式证实对方就是自己要找的那个人。

  深吸一口气，Sam试着放轻松。没用。一点儿也没用。紧张感还是在那儿。Sam垮下肩膀，走了进去。他以前来过，所以没人看他的身份证。有一次在他的朋友们喝高了被踢出酒吧时，都是他负责向别人道歉，把酒鬼们安全送回家，最后一言不发的离开。 他后来再出现在酒吧时工作人员都对他很友好，还给他打了一些折扣。他们说这是因为Sam可以管好自己，而且他很理智。Sam和他们聊过天，他们都很有趣，Sam知道了他们所有人的姓名，实际上他们已经直接叫对方的名了。

   门一打开Sam就看到了一些熟悉的工作人员，他叫了啤酒坐在高脚凳上随意地和他们交谈，眼神打量着酒吧里潜在的目标对象。目之所及人还不多，所以他认为AC/DC应该还没来。他们没约定具体的时间，只有日期，所以Sam不知道他还要等多久那个男人才会出现。

——“Sammy？”

   Sam从椅子上转过身来，认出了这个声音。“Dean？”他哥哥来这儿干嘛？自从他上次猎魔时路过外Sam根本没邀请过他啊。Dean走过来坐在了Sam旁边的位子上点了他一贯喜欢的牌子的啤酒，Sam动了动彻底转过来面对着Dean。

 现在事情有变了！要是AC/DC这时候出现的话Sam要怎么办？Dean对新朋友一向不是很友好，只要Sam和Dean身在同一个房间里，Sam全部的注意力必须放在他身上。

 现在他要怎么说？ Dean，见到你真好，但现在有个男人要在我的世界里大搞特搞，所以你肯定能明白我为什么要离开，是吗？没错儿，这样应该能应付过去。不，才怪，Sam说什么都没用，再过几万年Dean也不可能会答应，他也绝不会让Sam忘记这点。

——“所以，你在这儿干嘛？”Sam问道。

     Dean摸了摸后脖子，抬头往酒吧里扫了几眼，“我开车路过，今晚打算在这儿找个旅馆过夜。你知道的，休息休息，来这儿喝个小酒。”Dean半说谎半承认，他得避免Sam往那个方向上想。

     Sam点点头，努努嘴。

    果然，Sam听出了Dean其实不想让他继续待在这儿。Sam惊了。要知道一直以来都是Dean跟着Sam的脚后跟打转的啊。这种眼神游移指责“你在这儿干嘛”的态度Sam以前可从来没经历过。这辈子都没有。

——   “我书都在背包里。”他嘟囔道，盯着哥哥的脸。

——  “是吗？哦，挺好。”Dean回答道，把注意力转向手机。他的右手把玩着手机，死死盯着屏幕，好像那样就能解决所有问题。他根本没注意Sam回没回答，而是在手机上打些了什么字，接着讲它塞进了口袋里。

  说时迟那时快，Sam的手机开始在腿边的裤袋里震动。Sam拿出手机读信息，笑容满面爬上脸庞。

**你在哪儿？** **Stanford** **？**

  Sam没管其他开始编辑短信，Dean看着他的弟弟边手指在屏幕上滑动边露出笑容。Dean从没见过那个手机。这不合理。Dean手里有Sam的每一个号码见过Sam的每一个手机。但这个他不认识。Sam刚发完短信没几秒，Dean的手机响了。Dean打开短信信箱，死死盯着它，又抬头瞪着Sam，最后他巡视了周围一圈。

   **在酒吧里。**

    这怎么可能，是吧？他们不可能…不！这他妈的一点儿也不可能。

  Dean抬起手摸摸脸抓了抓胡茬，眼睛盯着Sam脑袋旁边的空间就是不看Sam，手指悄悄伸进口袋在Stanford的号码下摁下了呼叫键。他耐心地等着电话呗接通。第一声铃声响起，他的弟弟马上有了反应。

    Sam眼睁睁看着自己的手机亮起来。这不科学。AC/DC以前从没给他打过电话。Sam摁下了拒接键。他不想在电话里和他说话，他只想要亲眼见到他。要是这家伙敢开溜，那今天可真是彻底大反转了。

  Dean死死盯着自己的手机，然后转向Sam。

——   “该死的你在耍我吗，Sam？”

     Dean的音调告诉Sam他的哥哥需要得到关注，所以他一眼瞥过去，在看到了Dean脸上的愠怒之后畏缩了一下。他根本猜不透发生了什么。他们像看着本书一样互相瞪视，但Sam看出来了Dean此时一点儿也不高兴。一！点！儿！也！不！

——   “你是Stanford？”

   Sam害怕震惊地瞪大了双眼。搞什么鬼？Dean刚说了什么？Dean什么意思？难道他发现了Sam一直在和一个陌生男人在网上调情？不，不是这样的…Dean不怎么精通电脑，教他和教个领养老金的老人差不多。

   那还有其他的解释？其他Sam没想到点子上的东西。

——   “三十次，Sammy！你忘了吗！他妈的三十次！居然是你！？？”

  Sam从凳子上跳了起来，

——“你是AC/DC?”现在他脑子里除了不敢置信就是不敢置信，这一定是假的！太羞耻了！他居然给他哥哥发了自己…天哪…不要这样。

——  “是的，神探夏洛克。我的确想过我来这儿可能会碰到你，但我从没想到过你居然会是我今晚要上的人居然是你！”

——“有没有搞错，Dean！现在是在公共场合！”

——     “公共场合也没关系，我不会拒绝你想…”

   Sam气急败坏打断他，“混蛋！我说的不是那个！”

    Dean挑眉，他的弟弟看起来全身都绷紧了，当然这也不能怪Sam，毕竟Dean自己也有类似的感觉。说实话，他可是期待了整整一周。每次他一个人静静躺在旅馆的床上时他都会想起Stanford。他从没见过他那样的人，在被挑逗的时候那样甘愿地挑逗回来。但Stanford的回击往往收效甚微。Dean可以担保Stanford绞尽脑汁地想说些比得上Dean那些下流又醉人画面的言语。这永远不可能，Dean很得意，他喜欢自己用几条短信就把Stanford弄得坐立不安的感觉。但现在一切都毁了，因为Stanford居然是Sam，他的弟弟。他好长时间没见了的弟弟。Dean有点儿想抱住他，但他同时又想离开起身远远走开。

 

 ——“好吧，我的计划泡汤了。”Dean半真半假地抱怨道。他不喜欢他弟弟眼里的恐惧，好像Dean会认为他们所说的话所发送的照片是种变态一样。Dean根本不在乎。他和Sam一样该为此负责。

    在他给Stanford发短信的时候，他的确觉得自己在和Sammy说话。他们说话的方式和他们一直以来用的语言差不多。打个比方，在他们嘲笑对方谁会先投降时，Dean会发个自鸣得意的信息，Stanford会说Dean连一个小雪球的机会都没有，（snowball in hell）。 Snowball是他们从Bobby那儿学会的，所以Dean在读到这儿的时候会猜想Stanford是从哪儿听到这种表达方式的。除了温家以为的人很少有人这么说。

 ——“come on， Sammy…别这么失望，你伤害我的自尊心和感情啦。”Dean撒谎了。他知道Sam为何要把眼光投向远方，妈的，其实他也应该这样做才对。但是，他并不是百分之百没有准备。是的，从看到Stanford用snowball的那一秒开始，Dean就没法儿不在幻想Stanford的时候想到他的弟弟。对，这并不是那么令人惊讶…

  ——“去他妈的，”Dean抓住Sam的脸面对着他，“你看，我们并不是什么牛鬼蛇神一样的兄弟。我不打算对你说谎，Sam。糟糕的事已经发生了，我们以前说过的话都不重要了。所以，听着，Sammy？”Sam虚弱地点点头，Dean站稳身子开始解释， “我不知道你是Stanford，我真的不知道。但那时候你发短信里说了snowball这个词时，我…从那以后，我脑子里的Stanford就变成了你的样子。对，我知道这太他妈奇怪了。当然这很奇怪，但我在乎。你知道吗，你老是让我硬得像石头一样，我这辈子都没射得那么爽过。所以，我们何不继续这样下去？”

Sam狐疑地问，“继续干嘛？Dean？”

    尽管处境尴尬，Dean还是笑出了声，他摆出最诱惑的表情，靠近Sam的耳朵。“我们这几周里一直在做的事情。告诉我你从没幻想过我。你要是能，我会走开，忘记发生过的一切。”他着重强调了最后一句话，手掌按压上Sam的大腿在上面逡巡。他听到了Sam喉咙深处的一声呻吟，这让Dean的笑容更加自信。Sam的表现要不是Yes那就见鬼了。看来Sammy也这样幻想过。当然，他的弟弟看起来不打算亲口承认。

——  “AC/DC.在你发给我那些歌词的时候，我就想起了你…所以，我可能，有几次真的想到过你。”Sam被自己吓到了。他居然不磕不半说完了每个字？！见鬼的发生什么了？他在做梦吗？要真是在做梦，这梦可真够凄惨的…

——  “这就是我想要的，Stanford，”Dean发出愉快的咕噜声，滑下椅子向出口走去，他知道Sam会跟着他。Sam在吧台上流下酒钱后就跟着哥哥的步子走了出去。

——  “Dean，这样不对。”他抗议道。

    Dean快速从上到下瞥了他弟弟一眼，吊儿郎当地笑，“哈，现在，我真的不在乎了。“

——“你不在乎了？”

—— “一点儿也不。”

    Sam慢下脚步，“为什么？”

—— “从你十六岁那年我就想搞你了。我现在超级幸福。有种你去告我去啊。”

    这个…Dean怎么能够…这么冷静？他看起来一点儿也不烦恼。他的步子很平稳，但他的脸上并非如此。他开起来欣喜若狂。这真诡异到令人毛骨悚然。这到底是怎么搞的？他们是兄弟，但现在他们居然打算像发情的野兔一样乱搞？不过要是那张图片上的确是Dean本人的老二，那对Sam来说是件好事。但整件事情还是糟糕又怪异。他到底为什么要跟着走？

——“Dean，这太疯狂了。你疯了。”

  Dean根本就没看他，“bitch，你正跟在我后头呢，闭嘴少废话，就顺其自然吧。”

  —— “你对你所有约会对象都这么说的吗？”

——   “亲爱的，你不是个约会对象。只要我们开始了，就再也没有回头路了。”

       Sam努力想厘清兄长这句貌似深奥的话所代表的意思。Dean的肩膀紧绷，脸颊因愤怒而扭曲，而就在几秒钟之前他还笑的跟只偷了腥的猫一样贱—他到底是怎么转瞬之间调换模式的？

  ——  “对，绝对没有。不回头。在这之后，我们就在一起。我以后可能会经常来你们学校了。”Dean宣布道，转过街角看到了不远处的旅馆，笑容又回到他脸上。

 ——  “你怎么能这么冷静？”

 —— “我是AC/DC,你忘了吗？另外，我比你大几岁。我不再是个欲求不满的青少年。Sammy，我是个男人。”

     Dean宣称自己是个男人时的声调低沉沙哑得差点让Sam膝盖一软倒在地板上。他怎么了？Dean怎么了？他们俩到底怎么了？！！

    什么时候开始兄弟之间也可以上床互相搞来搞去了？

    不，这样不对。

    至少Sam是这么想的。

    对，Dean是个富有魅力的男人，没人能否认这点。Straight，bi, lesbian,gay, 男人，还有女人，是什么不重要，至少他们都能够真心欣赏他哥哥拥有的漂亮外表。啊，好吧，虽然Sam自己也不差。但Dean却随着时间变得越来越好看。 Sam记得自己在更小一些的时候有很长一段时间希望自己能长得和Dean一样。但现在他知道自己也很火辣。曾经有人这样告诉过他，而他下半身的经验也证实了这点。

   Dean处理这件事的方式在任何方面来说都是违反常理的。他只不过是发现了Sam曾经以性爱的眼光想过自己而已，但突然间他就自信心爆棚—他现在看起来随时可能把Sam摁在身下。Sam觉得Dean甚至不会在乎是否有人看着他们。

——   “我不打算来慢的，Sammy，所以我希望你已经准备好了。”

     操…为什么他快要流口水了？Sam用衣袖擦了擦嘴，祈祷Dean没有注意到自己的小动作。好的Sam确定Dean的确没抓住他，因为Dean的步子没有任何变化，他也没开玩笑嘲笑Sam，他的笑容也没变得更大更讨厌。

——  “那你最好带了润滑剂。”Sam嘟囔道，把手塞进口袋。

 

******

  Dean牵起嘴角笑着打开旅馆大门，他对着前台的姑娘抱以微笑，就走上楼梯慢慢消失了。Sam紧随其后。当Dean的房门打开时，气氛突然变了。

   Sam一个字也没来得及说就被Dean推到了床上，Dean压在Sam身上牙齿陷入他的脖子，在右边肩膀留下深深的齿印后一路舔舐来到Sam的锁骨。Dean拉扯着Sam的外套，抓住他的衣领将外套一股脑儿脱下来扔到地板上。他坏笑着开始扯开Sam的衬衫，纽扣砰地四溅在床上。Dean粗糙的手指一寸寸按压着Sam微凉的肌肤。 Sam在Dean的重量下移了移身子，他歪着头眼睛盯着Dean的嘴唇，猜测那双唇的味道…他哥哥接吻的时候是什么样子—他是否会引导他的舌，他是否想要掌控一切，他接起吻来是否热情似火？可能性太多了。

—— “Dean，这太…”

——   “闭嘴。我不在乎。我想要这个。你也想要。我们只管做，不要考虑结果，huh，Sammy？”他们的眼睛互相凝视了好久。好像通过这样的对视一切都能被解释。Dean的唇印上了Sam的。

   不柔软。

   不温柔。

  不甜蜜。

  但的确很热情。

  而且很饥渴。

     Dean咬着Sam的下唇，他梦想了多年的双唇为他开启，Dean不禁发出一声低吼，他的舌伸进去纠缠着Sam的舌头。热量从他们俩的下腹升起窜遍全身，呼吸变成沉重，Dean在Sam嘴角边吐露着火热的气息。他抬起Sam的头深深地吻着他，挤压厮摩着Sam的腹肌，预示着他之后计划对Sam做的事。

  Sam愉快地颤抖着向Dean靠过去，伸出舌头慢慢舔舐着Dean的舌。Dean短暂放开了Sam，调整呼吸和心跳，他爬过Sam的身体，最后停留在了他的双腿间。他弹开Sam牛仔裤裤头，拉下拉链，在Sam抬起腿的时候将裤子扯了下来。他分开Sam的两条长腿，嘴落在了他拳击短裤下勃起的肉块上慢慢舔过纤薄的薄料，Sam发出模糊的喉音，Dean得意的笑了。

 —— “让我好好照顾你，Sammy。”他挑逗着Sam，抓住他内裤的松紧带将内裤拉下来，露出Sam的阴茎。Dean什么也没说。他并不是很善于夸奖别人的老二。当然用嘴去折磨别的老兄让他们求着被操是很有趣。但那都比不上此刻这样让人兴奋。Dean毫不犹豫地低下头将Sam的老二含进去了将近一半。

   Sam的臀部猛地往上一抬。他的哥哥在吸他的老二。这感觉太棒了。

    Dean的手平放在Sam肚脐边将他牢牢按在原地，嘴上的动作一刻也没停。他抬头用翡翠绿的眼睛盯着Sam，Sam在他哥哥眼睛看到了微笑的痕迹，不然在你嘴里含着跟老二的时候你即使笑了也很难看出来。

  Sam想挣脱，但在Dean狠狠吸了他一口的时候发出不满的呻吟，Dean的双手加大力气按住弟弟不让他往里冲。

——  “好。但你至少先把衣服脱下吧，Dean。”Sam气冲冲地要求道。他都快光屁股了，Dean还穿的严严实实的。这太不公平了。

  Dean的嘴离开Sam的阴茎开始给Sam手淫，Sam在快感中昂起了头。

——“你真的希望我现在停下来给你表演唱脱衣秀吗？”又要做决定。Sam讨厌做决定。但—  “我有个更好的主意。”

     Dean挑眉看着他的弟弟滑到床上。Sam脸上展现出他特有的笑容，在抽屉里找到了一管润滑剂。他要是动作越慢时间越长就越尴尬，所以Sam庆幸自己这么快就找到了这东西。拧开盖子，Sam往手指上倒了大量液体给手指润滑好，接着双手慢慢来到小腹前，他花了几秒色情地慢慢将短裤从腿上剥下来，眼睛一直锁住Dean几乎刺穿他肌肤的眼神。

    Dean舔着下唇看着他的弟弟双腿大张，将他臀间那个粉色紧紧缩在一块儿的褶皱露出来。Sam的指尖来到自己的臀缝间，手指带着冰凉的液体缓缓按摩着身后的入口。

——“如果我们真的要做，Dean，真的做到最后的话，我不会只让你一个人爽。现在，你好好看着。”

     Sam的食指慢慢探进臀缝穿过第一环紧致的肠道肌肉，享受着敏感的指尖划过自己体内的快感。他轻车熟路地找到自己的前列腺，呼吸变得急促，他相信着Dean的老二撞进自己的体内，又快又狠地占有自己的一切。

    Dean的阴茎摩擦着内裤差点将他逼疯，他得赶快脱下碍事的衣服。现在。马上。但他不想错过一秒，不想错过眼睛的景色，不想错过这一切，他盯着Sam的手指陷入了那个紧致的小洞…Sam的喘息越来越快，每一次他的手指找到体内的敏感点时他的阴茎都会跳动一下。 眼神一刻也不离，Dean甩掉了身上的衬衫踢掉了靴子，他慌乱地解开皮带扔到墙上。没什么大不了的，什么都不重要了现在。他小心地脱下牛仔裤，眼神还是一瞬不移，接着袜子和拳击短裤都被脱下了。

  Sam火热的眼神扫过Dean膨胀的阴茎，脑子里闪现出那些他收到的图片。那些图片低估了Dean。眼前的实物要好得多。明显的脉络在表面鼓起，顶端厚重，长度傲人，跃跃欲试好像随时都能将Sam钉在上面。

   Sam会习惯它的。  不，是会非常习惯。

 他往体内加入了另一根手指，一路推进去直到最后一个指节，在抚慰着过于敏感的前列腺时一点点将自己打开。Sam在自己给自己的快感中弓起了背，看着哥哥热切的眼睛咬住了下唇。

  “天哪，Sam…”Dean喘息道，他的阴茎急切地想要代替那些曲折的手指沉入他的Sammy的体内，研磨，冲刺，贯穿，用欲望和重量将Sam逼到疯狂临近高潮。

  Sam发出哀叫，将头发甩到脑海，骑着自己狠狠摁住了前列腺的手指，体会了每一丝快感。似乎缺失了些什么。Sam知道缺的是什么，但他想让Dean先裂开。

 从里到外，完全碎裂。

 忘掉一切，让感官做主。

 

     Dean受不了了。他抓住Sam的手腕将Sam的手指从肠道里扯出来，有力的膝盖顶开健美的长腿紧紧抵住Sam紧绷的皮肤。 脸上带着挫败的表情，Dean蹲下来用舌头拍打着Sam被润滑剂弄得湿淋淋的小洞，他吮吸着嘴下大片敏感的皮肤，舌头拨开Sam的洞口刺了进去，慵懒地搅动着里面的细致的肌肉，享受着从Sam被吻肿了的双唇流泻出来的呻吟。

     他不能再忍耐下去了。感情上他很乐意再继续这样玩弄他的弟弟，但生理上他没有更多的耐心了。Dean停下来观察Sam的反应，他抓起那管润滑剂挤满了一直手掌开始摩擦自己的老二。

——“深呼吸，Sammy。我等不了了—我保证下次我会慢一点，好吗？”Dean边含糊不清地说道，手里已经把Sam的腿搭上了自己的肩膀。他将自己粗大的龟头盯住Sam的小洞入口，下身一沉整个一入到底。

    Dean爽得闭上了眼。那包围住他小兄弟的热度太不可思议了。他从来享受过这样的快感。Sam的肠道收缩颤抖，将内壁紧缩到不可能的程度。Dean慢慢将阴茎抽出Sam的体内，又毫不留情地深深刺进去作为奖赏，他的臀部不时变换着角度抽插。Sam张开嘴发出了Dean发誓要再次听到的声音。或许，Dean还想听一辈子。

   一切都才开始。他的肉体正在认识他弟弟在床上的样子。这是一次全新的体验，好像他再次成了个处男…当然，处男这艘船早八百年前就开走了，但Dean真的感觉如此。他既兴奋又紧张—之前有过的顾虑早被抛到了不知哪个角落。

   Dean只想好好享受，体验他的Sammy的美丽和优雅。

—— “D-Dean！”Sam哭叫出声，泛白的指尖紧紧攥住床单。他的身体紧随着Dean撞击的节奏摇晃，他从不知道自己的身体能做到这么精确。年长的男人似乎知道他身体内外的每一个细节，将他摆成最佳的姿势，一次次撞进他的体内碾压着那个最致命的小店。

  Sam的心脏在胸腔里砰砰跳动，床体和墙壁碰撞的响声此起彼伏。Sam能感受能看到能想到的都只有Dean。他以前没有意识到过，但Dean一直是甚至超过了Sam想要的一切。  Dean是他只敢在梦里肖想的幸福。

    Dean熟练地摆动着臀部，阴茎研磨着Sam体内天鹅绒一样丝滑的内壁，热情地回应着想要吞没他的小嘴，Sam湿热的肠道好像一心只想吸出Dean体内所有的精液。Dean紧闭着双眼。这样感觉对极了。感觉很正确。Sam快要逼疯他了，Dean失去了所有的焦点，所有的注意力都用到了取悦这个他身下的男人上。他的手游移在Sam小麦色的肌肤上，像对待瓷器一样小心翼翼地呵护着Sam—Sam是他最珍贵的宝贝，Dean永远不会放手，更不会任由他破碎。

  Sam感受着Dean的每一个动作，快乐的低声呻吟从他的唇角溢出，但他没法儿不被Dean脸上的神情蛊惑。Dean全神贯注地盯着他，脸上带着之前没有过的深情。他的态度和之前相比有了一百八十度的大转弯。现在Dean倾听着Sam身体的声音，以最佳的方式移动着身躯，将一波波战栗送至Sam全身，以从未有过的方式刺激着Sam的前列腺，那些快感增长到了无法想象的高度。

  Sam倒回床上，头枕在枕头上，Dean压上去，头搁在了Sam的肩窝里，他像握住生命一样紧紧抓住Sam的屁股。他们的身体以一样的节奏撞击运动，荡起一层层眩晕的波。

—— “Dean，我—”

——  “嘘！…”Dean满足地低喃，火辣的吻落在Sam的肩头，每个吻都留下深深的痕迹。有些东西Sam貌似还不明白，但Sam很喜欢Dean的每一个吻。

  他们保持了很久这个姿势，身体紧贴在互相撞击。高潮来临的时候Dean冲刺的速度开始加快，他含着Sam的皮肤啃咬着每一块肌肉，用身体昭告着他正准备蓄力爆发。

——  “Dean，”Sam气息不稳地艰难说道，在Dean的阴茎毫不留情碾过他的前列腺时深深弓起了背。他快到了。即将爆炸。他甚至还没碰一下自己的老二…

  **你百分之百压抑了你身上渴望被占有被命令被推到地板上操的那一部分，我会让你的老二碰都没被碰一下就射满整个地板。**

    AC/DC果然言而有信。Dean果然说到做到。Sam的老二越来越难受，几秒钟之后Sam失去了和Dean一起的节奏开始狂乱摆动身躯，达到了此生最激烈的高潮，精液射满了他和Dean的腹部。

  Dean靠在Sam的肩上露出笑容，热量像闪电一样窜过下腹叫嚣着毁灭一切，Dean发出低吼，阴茎猛烈地跳跃颤动，挤满了Sam的甬道。Dean大叫一声，冲刺着完成了整个高潮，他的牙齿咬住Sam身上鲜明的紫色吻痕，堵住了承受不了更多快感而想夺门而出的尖叫。

 

   他们的呼吸迷乱。

   此时此刻很完美。

   一切都很完美、

 他们很完美。

 去他妈的伦理道德。

  当你感觉对了的时候，跟着它前进，永远不要回头。

 


End file.
